


Gift

by Neongoldx



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), joshua hong - Fandom, joshua hong x reader, joshua seventeen, joshua x reader - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neongoldx/pseuds/Neongoldx
Summary: Reader and Joshua are trying for children.warnings: there are talks of a minor miscarriage in this one and anxiety
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Other(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Kudos: 15





	Gift

Sunday mornings were usually bright and filled with laughter cascading off the walls of your small apartment. A joyful day that was meant for sleeping in wrapped in each other’s arms until the afternoon was clouded. Joshua and you had been awake all night, silently walking around the apartment, cleaning and rearranging furniture to keep yourselves occupied. Yet, your efforts weren’t enough to keep the cloud of anxiety from forming above you and you knew Joshua had felt it too. He was quiet, walking around you and touching you as if you were a fragile porcelain doll. Trailing off mid-sentence into oblivion as his thoughts consumed him slowly, just like they had done to you.

“Come outside,” Joshua said peeking his head into the living room a small smile playing against his lips and extended his hand out for you. You nodded standing up from your spot on the couching, wrapping the thick throw blanket around your body. You walked towards him slowly, your socked feet avoiding the cracks in your tiled floor—a habit you had picked up as a child. A habit you would only hope your future child picks up as well. But you wouldn’t be sure until the doctor made the crucial phone call. The one the two of you had been dreading for an entire week.

“The sun’s rising.” You whispered walking out into the balcony, letting Joshua wrap his arms around your waist carefully. You leaned against the railing, letting the warmth of the rising sun engulf your body. Joshua placed his chin on top of your shoulder, his arms around your waist getting tighter as he brought you closer to his body.

“Whatever the doctor tells us, we’ll get through it together.” He whispered placing a soft kiss against your cheek. 

“Josh…what if I can’t give you children, we’ve already lost a child before, I don’t want us to go through that again.” You sighed blinking back tears. The golden sunrays wrapping around the two of you as, the stillness of the Earth slowly came back to life. “Hey…we won’t and I got tested too, I could be the reason why we can’t have children.” He said against your temple, closing his eyes tightly taking in your sweet scent.

“You’re young and healthy, the doctor said you had a very promising sperm count and I’m the one that’s flawed. My mom couldn’t have children so I might be carrying that gene…and I—.” You trailed off, squinting your eyes trying to block out the harsh sun rays. Your body heats up as the wave you had been trying to keep at bay came crashing down, along with the doubts and insecurities.

“Look at me.” He spoke placing his fingers underneath your chin and raising your head so you could face him. “I know you’re doubting yourself, but even if we can’t have children, there are so many options out there. We could get treated like your mom, adopt, have a surrogate…there’s endless possibilities out there angel.”

“It’s not the same Joshua, I feel like I’m failing as a woman, as a wife, as a mom if I can’t bear children, this has been a dream of mine for as long as I can remember and I don’t want that taken away from me.” You blinked rapidly trying to fight back the tears, nuzzling your face into Joshua’s hand as he held you tightly. He sighed placing a soft kiss against your forehead, the pad of thumb caressing your chin softly. “It won’t be, I’ll make sure of it, one way or another you’re going to be a mom and you’re going to be the best one out there.” He leaned down and kissed your lips with an overwhelming amount of passion, almost as if he were trying to swallow your pain. The two of you drowning in each other’s love and sorrow as the sun finished rising, letting all life know that a new day had started.

You had pulled away first, resting your forehead against his chest. Your hands finding their way underneath his sweatshirt, the smoothness of his skin bringing you comfort. Neither of you spoke, silently basking in each other’s glory underneath the morning light. Listening to the faint sounds of morning traffic and the apprehensive small shop owners down below. And you envied them and their carefree attitude, wondering when you’d be able to feel that way again.

“Phone’s ringing,” Joshua whispered causing you to raise your head from his chest rapidly, your head feeling light as you peeled his arms from your body. You ran inside, running into the chair you had placed by the window earlier when Joshua had spontaneously decided to rearrange the living room out of nerves.

Cursing you rounded the couch and into the kitchen finally reaching your phone. You looked down at the caller ID, feeling the waves of anxiety crash harder, spilling over causing your breathing to get rigid. You looked up with watering eyes, your gaze meeting your husband’s as he nervously bit his lip leaning over the couch. He nodded giving you the reassurance you needed to answer the call.

“H-Hello?” You choked out slowly, feeling your feet stick onto the cool tiles, listening to the lady behind the phone speak rapidly and reassuringly. You barely had the chance to get a word in before she told you the news, making your stomach drop, your chest feeling hollow. “O-Okay…thank you, I-I understand.” You whispered, listening to her chirp a final statement before hanging up.

“W-What did they say?” Joshua mumbled stuffing his shaking hands into the pocket of his sweatshirt. You looked up at him tears spilling from your eyes at a rapid rate as you clutched your phone in your hand, the other settled against your chest feeling your heartbeat as it rose, feeling it in your heated ears.

“W-Well doctor says you have amazing sperm abilities…and that I-I’m pregnant.” You whispered letting out a choked sob. Joshua let out a sigh of relief wrapping his arms around you bringing you in for a tight hug. “J-Joshua I’m pregnant.” You sobbed holding onto him, clutching the material of his sweatshirt in your hands tightly. 

Joshua threw his head back letting out a soft chuckle before dropping down to his knees. He pushed your shirt up before attacking your stomach with kisses, making a soft giggle fall out of your lips. You wiped your cheek with the back of your hand, then placed your palms against his cheeks, making him look at you. “We’re going to be parents…I’m going to be a dad and you’re going to be a mom and…I need to call my mom.” He said as he widened in realization making you laugh. 

“Not yet, we have an ultrasound appointment on Friday, they want to make sure everything’s alright and I’m not at high risk.” You nodded watching as he stood up in front of you, his hands settling against your hips.

“Fine…but I know everything’s going to be fine because you always push through.” He nodded resting his lips against your forehead. “We’re going to be fine and we’re going to raise a kick-ass child.” He mumbled making you smile, feeling at ease for the first time in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoy <3


End file.
